


Преддверие Великого

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Durmstrang, M/M, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Они оба молоды, полны мечтаний и точно знают - они уже стоят на пороге чего-то Великого.[Harry Potter AU, только в Дурмстранге][преслэш]





	Преддверие Великого

Название: Преддверие Великого  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 4 января 2018

************************************

 

 

Над темной глянцевой поверхностью Незамерзающего озера в синих полупрозрачных сумерках клубился густой молочный туман. Многочисленные новогодние фонарики, щедро размещенные вокруг школы, медленно парили в воздухе стайками, словно крохотные золотистые феи. Под их теплым светом снег искрился и переливался россыпями самоцветов. 

Иван Брагинский, переворачивая прочитанную страницу, поднял взгляд на окно и засмотрелся на сказочный вид. Подперев голову рукой, он умиротворенно вздохнул. 

Он считал, что Дурмстранг всегда красив, но зимой особенно великолепен. Только вот немного досаждали сквозняки на верхних этажах – руку тут же лизнуло холодком, стоило рукаву сползти, обнажая бледное запястье юного мага, на котором очень рано, уже к исходу четырнадцатого года жизни, проявился Знак. Полукруг подсолнечника, будто бы зло вырисованного художником, не доискавшимся никаких красок, кроме черной: гипнотическая спираль сердцевины, хищные контуры остроконечных лепестков… 

Кому-то символ на руке Ивана, несмотря на всю красоту и изящество выверенных линий, мог показаться страшным, а то и зловещим. Может быть, даже сардонической усмешкой судьбы, отмечающей родственные души особым Знаком, что обычно проявляется в пятнадцать-семнадцать лет, ну, к восемнадцати так точно. Ведь какую любовь или дружбу может принести такой Знак?..

Брагинскому его Знак, впрочем, нравился. И он точно знал, какую дружбу или, может быть, любовь он может принести – Великую. Именно так, с большой буквы. А как иначе? Иметь родственную душу – редкость. Многие считают, что это дар, бесценный дар, и отчаянно мечтают о таком. А кто-то наоборот говорит, что это проклятие, страшнее которого на свете нет. 

Но ему ли, Ивану Брагинскому, лучшему в Тёмных Искусствах среди всех учеников Дурмстранга за последние полвека, бояться проклятий? Он еще в прошлом году написал о них смелую и интересную теоретическую статью. Ее опубликовали как раз под самое его шестнадцатилетие в Ежегодном Альманахе Пытливых Изысканий, в разделе студенческих проектов и исследований старшекурсников. 

А краски у цветка появятся, когда они с его родственной душой сольются в крепком объятии. 

В коридоре послышался топот. Иван поморщился: так самоуверенно и по-слоновьи размашисто может стучать сапогами только его сосед по комнате Гилберт Байльшмидт. Брагинский снова уткнулся в книгу, поспешно одернув рукав – нечего Гилу знать о его Знаке и зубоскалить: «Когда замуж выходишь, а?»

\- Все киснешь, книжный червь? – громогласно вопросил Байльшмидт, ворвавшись в комнату и принеся с собой запах зимы и забористого магловского табачка, который Мичо и Драган любят выменивать на всякие мелкие штуки. Значит, курил во дворе или на открытой галерее. 

Как Гилберт может курить, будучи игроком в квиддич, Иван не понимал – это же вредно для спортсмена. Тренер тоже не понимал, но Гил курил. Получал по ушам от тренера, родителей и младшего брата, а потом снова курил. В знак протеста. А еще был лучшим охотником в команде – это уже по велению души. 

Не подозревая, что сосед думает о нем, и не дождавшись ответа, Байльшмидт между тем решил привлечь к себе внимание сам: подошел к Ивану и, выхватив книгу, небрежно осведомился:  
\- Че читаем? – пробежав глазами по строкам, он усмехнулся и нарочито слащаво зачитал: - «При встрече эти половинки охватывает удивительное чувство привязанности, близости и любви, что они поистине не хотят разлучаться даже на короткое время»! Что за розовые сопли про родственные души, Брагинский?

\- Это «Пир» Платона, - холодно заметил Иван и попытался забрать книгу, не вставая со стула.

\- Это не оправдание! – оскалился Байльшмидт, вскинув руку с книгой над головой. 

Он хотел отпустить скабрезную шутку, но слова застряли в горле, когда сосед вскинул на него пышущий негодованием взгляд. Когда Иван смотрел так, и в фиалковой глубине его глаз шевелились льдистые тени – не зловещие, но зловеще могущественные – Гилберт терял запал. Его наполнял первобытный страх, подсознательное опасение, впитавшееся в кровь магов древних времен при столкновении с тем, что позже назовут Темными Искусствами. 

А еще – благоговейное восхищение. Иван вяжет на спицах, словно престарелая ведьма, смотрит на мир глазами большого ребенка и может расплакаться сильнее девчонки над грустным моментом фильма. Но внутри тошнотворно сладкого пряничного домика скрывается такая сила воли, что темные чары покорны ему как вышколенные псы – тогда как его, Гила, всю жизнь учат, что они капризны как дикие кошки, и прежде, чем он их подчинит, они подчинят его.

Поэтому он так хорош в защите от Темных Искусств – он не хочет никому подчиняться. 

Сунув книгу в руки Брагинскому, он скомкано буркнул:  
\- На и не дуйся. Подумаешь! 

\- Спасибо, - все еще натянуто, но уже не так холодно отозвался Иван.

\- Ты на праздник-то пойдешь? – осведомился Гилберт, помолчав. 

\- Конечно! – тени в глазах Брагинского прекратили свой зловещий танец, и ответ прозвучал донельзя жизнерадостно, несмотря на легкое недоумение в голосе, будто Иван задался вопросом, как вообще можно не пойти. – А что?

\- Яблочные штрудели в спальню тырим вместе и делим пополам, - выдал Гил деловое предложение относительно самой вкусной, но по каким-то загадочным соображениям поваров самой малочисленной выпечки.

\- Не «тырим в спальню», а «берем на дорожку», - важно возразил Иван, - и тогда я в деле. 

Байльшмидт широко усмехнулся: все-таки Брагинский отличный парень, когда захочет. Если бы не его заскоки, был бы воплощением идеала – Гил представлял себе таким свою родственную душу. 

Знак его избранности судьбой уже показался – не то что у некоторых неудачников! Гилберт пока не спешил его демонстрировать – ждал, пока символ проявится целиком. Хотя его рисунок уже можно было понять. Какой-то цветок с острыми, как стрелы, лепестками. 

Беззлобно препираясь с Брагинским на пути в зал, кто из них в новогодних колпаках больше похож на гнома, Гил на секунду замер между десятой и одиннадцатой ступенями лестницы и загадал желание: пусть в будущем году цветок раскроется до конца. 

И станет цветным.


End file.
